warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glyph
Glyphs are pin-table style icons that can be placed on surfaces during missions to display a pre-selected image and also serve as player icons/avatars in the game. Hover over a Glyph to see its name. Default Glyphs These Glyphs are unlocked by default: Although these Glyphs are not unlocked by default, they share the same design and can be purchased for each. Normal Glyphs These Glyphs depict Warframes and their Alternate Helmets with a light/dark background. They can be purchased for each. Purchasing one version will not unlock the other. |-| Light = |-| Dark = Premium Glyphs Premium Glyphs are special glyphs that depict various enemies, characters, symbols, and stylized Warframes. They can be purchased for each. |-| Corpus = |-| Grineer = |-| Syndicates = |-| Deluxe = Adau Glyphs The Adau Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 27 Glyphs depicting stylized Warframes, Companions, and characters. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 21%. Emblematic Glyphs The Emblematic Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 10 Glyphs depicting various symbols and emblems. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – which saves 25%. Vedda Glyphs The Vedda Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 8 Glyphs depicting stylized Warframes. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 22%. MASHED Glyphs The MASHED Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 7 Glyphs depicting moments from the 100 Days of Warframe video created by British animation team MASHED. The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 21%. Memetica Glyphs The Memetica Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 4 Glyphs depicting various memes of the Warframe community. Halftone Glyphs The Halftone Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 6 Glyphs depicting various characters in a comic-book artistic style. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 21%. Holiday Glyphs Donwyn The Donwyn Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market during Valentines 2017. This bundle includes 5 Glyphs. The Donwyn Glyph Pack II, released February 5th, 2020, can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 4 Glyphs. Calavera The Calavera Glyph Pack could have been purchased for from the Market during Halloween 2016. This bundle included 4 Glyphs. The Malevolent Glyph Bundle was released during Halloween 2019. It costs and includes 4 Glyphs. The Monstrous Glyph Bundle was released during Halloween 2019. It costs and includes 4 Glyphs. Solstice The Solstice Glyph Pack could have been purchased for from the Market during Christmas 2016. This bundle included 4 Glyphs. Winter These glyph packs are available for purchase from the Market during winter holidays. The Winter Glyph Pack was released during Christmas 2016. It costs and includes 7 Glyphs. The Winter Glyph Pack II was released during Christmas 2017. It costs and includes 6 Glyphs. The Winter Glyph Pack III was released during Christmas 2018. It costs and includes 5 Glyphs. The Winter Glyph Pack IV was released during Christmas 2019. It costs and includes 6 Glyphs. Cookie A series of glazed cookie-styled glyphs, unlocked for reaching Tennobaum 2017 milestones. Tennobaum 2018 milestone rewards. The Cookie Kavat Glyph and Cookie Kubrow Glyph can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer for + . Daily Tribute Milestone Glyphs Vitruvian Glyphs A collection of Vitruvian-styled Glyphs. This pack can be purchased for in the Market. Designer Glyphs A collection of Glyphs created by artists in the Warframe community. This pack can be purchased for in the Market. Essential Glyphs Show off the damage essentials with these Glyph bundles. Both packs can be purchased for (each) in the Market. |-| Bundle 1 = |-| Bundle 2 = Other Glyphs These Glyphs can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer for + . The Grineer Queens Glyph is rewarded upon completion of The War Within. The Kuria Glyph is rewarded upon scanning 75% of Kurias. The Teshin Glyph was given out with a promo-code (WARWITHIN) during the launch of Update 19. The Jade Excalibur Glyph is a Xbox One-exclusive glyph given out for the third anniversary of Warframe's release on Xbox One. The Tennocon 2017, Tennocon 2018 and Tennocon 2019 glyphs are exclusive glyphs given to players who purchased a physical or digital ticket to the respective Warframe live conventions. Exclusive to Winners of Simaris' Sanctuary Showdown during Tennocon2018. The Cephalon Simaris Glyph was given via code card after the event. The Nymphaea Glyph was given out with a promo-code (TWEET4TENNO) during Tennocon 2019, on July 8th, 2019. The Umbra Dark, Umbra Bright and Umbra In Action glyphs were added in Update 23. The Cherry Tree Glyph was a Twitch Drop for watching Partner streams for 1 hour during the launch of Update 23. The Wolf of Saturn Six glyphs (Light and Dark) were Nightwave Series 1 rewards. The Buried Debts Glyph was given out with a promo-code (THEDEADHAVEDEBTS) during Operation: Buried Debts. The Nava Glyph was available via WARFRAME's Starter Pack until June 25th, 2019. The Kumuda Glyph is only available via WARFRAME's Starter Pack on June 25th, 2019. The Gauss In Action Glyph was awarded from Gift from the Lotus alert on August 30th, 2019. The Grendel In Action Glyph was awarded from Gift from the Lotus alert on November 1st, 2019. The Cephalon Cy Glyph was a Drop for watching official Warframe stream for 30 minutes on Twitch, Mixer or Steam during the launch of Update 27. The Railjack In Action Glyph is only available via WARFRAME's Empyrean Supporter Pack on December 12th, 2019. The Gengzi Glyph is available from January 23rd - 31st, 2020 for in the Market. Prime Glyphs Prime Glyphs are Glyphs depicting Prime Warframes with a light/dark background. They can only be obtained by purchasing their respective Prime Access or Prime Vault packages (or in 's case, the respective Founders package). Both versions are unlocked when purchased. |-| Light = |-| Dark = TennoGen Glyphs The TennoGen Glyph Pack can be purchased for from the Market. This bundle includes 6 Glyphs created by: *LocoCrazy *NaturallySelected/Epsilon *Dynline *Inkary *Sharksteeth *Fabpsi The Glyphs can also be purchased individually for each. The total cost of purchasing these items individually would normally be . Purchasing the bundle would remove from the total cost – an approximate savings of 17%. Partner Glyphs Special Warframe Partner Glyphs can be obtained from various Content Creators of the Warframe Community. As more are added on a regular basis, a few glyphs may be missing from the following list. |-|# - A = |-|B - C = |-|D - E = |-|F - H = |-|I - K = |-|L - M = |-|N - Q = |-|R = |-|S = |-|T - U = |-|V - Z = Notes *On August 21st, 2019, iFlynn stated that he would be leaving Warframe and that his glyph would no longer be redeemable in-game. Glyph Prism A Glyph Prism is a gear item that allows players to apply their Glyph during an active mission. Players must first equip a Glyph Prism in their Gear menu, then deploy it on a solid surface in a mission. Only one Glyph Prism can be deployed in a mission at any time, and redeploying the Glyph Prism will remove a previous one already in place. Trivia *Older accounts that have not changed their Glyph may have an older default Lotus Symbol as a Glyph. It will remain as this Glyph unless manually changed. *Due to TotalN3wb's passing, as of July 4th, 2018 any Tenno that redeems the "TOTALN3WB" code in the Market will receive his Glyph as tribute to his outstanding involvement in the WARFRAME Community as a fellow Tenno and Warframe Partner. Patch History *Fixes towards numerous Glyphs not propagating when searching keywords in the Profile > Glyph screen. *Umbra glyphs added. *Teshin and Grineer Queens glyphs added. *Day of the Dead glyphs added. *Emblematic Glyph Pack - 10 new Glyphs added. *Glyph functionality added to the game. }}es:Glifo Category:Gear Category:Market Category:Update 19